Life's Journey: Learning to Live
by Star Madison
Summary: Life's journey isn't about the journey itself, Akina, but the people whom you touch and who touch you along the way. Live and grow strong but cherish the people you love for they can be lost to you at anytime. Stand fast to protect what's important.
1. Life's Start

Since I enjoy fleshing out my original characters and making them more then background characters, I decided to write something I've been wanting to for awhile now. This is a story about Haya's parents. Their beginning and ending. I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

Tamanazi Akina, her mother Kusako, the entire Tamanazi clan, Natsu and various others are mine and mine alone. While this is set within the Naruto universe, most of the characters will be originals or based on existing Naruto characters. There will likely be the parents of many current ones. Including Hatake Sakumo, Tsunade and Jiraya. Who most certainly is not mine. They and the Naruto manga belongs to Kishimoto.

Kusako and her husband, Wakari, are twenty-eight and twenty-five respectively. Wakari married into the Tamanazi clan and took his wife's name because in the Tamanazi clan, lineage runs from mother to daughter. Yes, there'll be exceptions and some women will marry into other families.

Unlike most of my stories, this one will most likely be pure het. If that changes, warnings will be posted.

This story takes place forty-odd years **before** Naruto starts.

---------------------

Gripping the sweat-slicked kunai in one small hand, seven-year-old Tamanazi Akina, heir to the Tamanazi clan, glowers up at her mother. "But Mother! I can still train!" Her childish voice protests the end of their training session.

Her mother smiles down at her, settling down on the ground and pats the earth next to her. "Come here and sit, my little one." Tamanazi Kusako waits until her only child drops down with a pout on her face. "Let me tell you something, Akina. The greatest challenge for a person is not to carry on fighting but to know when one must step back and evaluate themselves. Foolishly dashing headlong into things will only cause you to die sooner then later. Yes, one must strive to improve themselves and become stronger but not at the risk of becoming something you are not. Stay true to yourself and work hard. Don't ever allow someone to convince you that shinobi must always be emotionless creatures. We are human, my little one, and thus have emotions. Emotions can not be supressed forever without something giving. Holding them in while on missions and in public is important but when you are alone or with loved ones, it is alright to let them out. They have to be released somehow." Her musical voice comforting to the six year old curled against her side and she smiles, running a hand through her daughter's blondish red strands. "Never think that tears is a sign of weakness, my daughter. A truly strong person cries."

"Really? But Mother, _**everyone**_ says that tears make you weak. Even Kikuchi-sensei says so." Brown eyes stare up at Kusako in a mixture of confusion, surprise and wariness. "But for you, Mother."

"That's because their parents never taught them tears have a place in life. We aren't invincible, Akina, nor are we machines. Despite our training, we are still human. Prone to bouts of those pesky things known as emotional outbursts. Holding them in when the situation calls for it is highly important but you should release them when you have the chance. Bottling up everything inside will make you unstable and eventually you will snap then where will you be? Dead or the cause of innocents' deaths. Do you want that on your conscious?" Kusako lifts her into her lap and cuddles Akina, stroking her short hair again. "Be the best you can be, reach for your dreams. Stay true to yourself, my little one, and you will live well. Grab hold of what makes you happy and never let go."

Soaking in her mother's words, she curls into her, tiny arms wrapping around her. "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"I want to be just like you when I grow up."

Kusako's laughter rings out across the garden then lifts Akina up to grin at her. "While I thank you for that, my little one, I would rather you be yourself when you grow up. The world doesn't need two Tamanazi Kusako, Akina. Be Tamanazi Akina." She places her on her feet, rising herself and takes her daughter's small hand in her own larger one. "Now it's time for dinner. If we're lucky, your father will be home tonight from his mission."

Following her mother into their traditional style house, Akina smiles and lets out a cheer, acting like the child she is. "Really?" She races into the house, calling for her mother to hurry up. "Mother, can we prepare daifuku for him?" Excited over seeing her father for the first time in a month.

"Yes, Akina, we'll make him daifuku." As she passes by the child, she pats her on top of the head then laughs when Akina mutters, 'not a child.' "You'll always be my child, even when you have children of your own." Kusako begins to prepare their dinner, allowing Akina to help by cutting up the vegetables.

Placing the chicken on the grill, she turns to watch her young daughter work. Worry fills her eyes as she wonders what kind of life Akina will have, hoping with her entire being that her daughter isn't forced to take another's life for a long time. Shaking her head, Kusako firmly pushes those thoughts into the back of her mind, knowing that all shinobi will one day have to kill or be killed. She reaches out to turn the chicken over when a flare of chakra at the front of the house has her grabbing a knife and masking her own chakra even as she makes her way to the entranceway. A loud knock followed by a familiar voice has her lowering her weapon with a frown. Sliding the door open, Kusako gazes at her friend. "Etsu? What's wrong?"

The grave and utter heartbreaking sad expression on Etsu's usually cheerful face sends bolts of alarm racing through Kusako. "Kusako-chan..." She trails off then rallies and presses on to tell her best friend the bad news, tears pricking at her eyes. "It's Wakari-kun, Kusa-chan. He's..." She breaks off, unable to say anymore, her muted grief enough for Kusako to know what happened.

"...No. Impossible." The denial leaps from her lips, the kunoichi refusing to believe it. That her husband is dead. "Wakari is _not _dead, Etsu!"

"Kusa-chan, he's dead. I saw his body myself. What was left of it." Etsu lowers her voice, now worried about her friend's state of mind.

Shaking her head, Kusako protests then falls silent at the look on Etsu's face and swallows hard. "It's...true?"

"I'm sorry, Kusako. I wish I was wrong but he's dead. Only one member of his team survived and barely at that. She stumbled in not to long ago and a squad of ANBU was sent out to retrieve the bodies. I was on guard duty at the gates they came through. Sandaime sent me to personally tell you because he knows we're friends." Etsu steps closer, wrapping her arms around her friend's shoulders and nudges her into the house and forces her to sit down on the couch. Spotting Akina standing in the doorway of the kitchen, she crosses to the girl. "Akina-chan, your mother is very sad right now and needs you. Can you go stay by her while I make some tea?"

Large brown eyes stare up at the jounin then she nods once. "You didn't take your shoes off." Her voice quiet, leaving the woman staring after her. Akina pulls at her mother's arm then climbs into her lap, wrapping thin arms around her neck and clings tightly.

Etsu stares at mother and daughter, feeling a lump in her stomach and turning, she hurries into the kitchen to give them privacy. She pulls two mugs from the cabinet and works on fixing them tea. "It's just not fair.." She whispers that to the unanswering counter.

_Two days later_

Akina stays close to her mother, gripping her hand tightly and stares at the three coffins, a shiver running through her small body. Her hand clenchs tigher around her mother's, desperate to make sure that Kusako is at least still there. Slowly, she looks to the side, her eyes landing on the clearly injured kunoichi being held up by a man with silver hair. Her eyes move to the boy her age standing next to them. He looks back at her and attempts to smile. Lips trembling, Akina returns Sakumo's wavering smile. Feeling her mother's hand slip free of her's, she panics for a second until she realizes her mother is moving to the coffins and hasn't vanished. Watching her, the girl feels torn; wanting and carving to be with her but understands that her parent needs to say goodbye. Sudden warmth surrounding her has Akina looking up to see her friends surrounding her. "Tsunade-chan..."

Arms envelope her and the slightly older blonde hugs her tightly. "Shhh, Akina-chan, we're here. You aren't alone." Tsunade rubs at her friend's back, meeting Sakumo and Jiraya's worried gazes then shakes her head.

Face buried into Tsunade's shoulder, she bursts into tears, clinging to her friend and not caring if she is showing a 'weakness' in front of so many ninja.

"Thank you." A soft and tired voice floats over the children and as one, Jiraya, Sakumo and Tsunade look up to see Kusako standing behind them. Her eyes red from crying and she smiles tiredly at them. "For being here for her. She is going to need all the friends she can to get through this." Her hand comes to rest on Sakumo's shoulder and she squeezes firmly. "Don't allow her to shut you out." Her hand moves to her daughter's hair, stroking lovingly. "Be there for each other. Never let anyone teach you that a ninja is always solitary. Without a support structure in place to catch us when we fall, we will crumble. Be each other's supports." Despite her grief, she quietly tries to impress the need of having loved ones on the children who aren't really children anymore but warriors in training. Cupping Jiraya's cheek, Kusako smiles again, this time for real, at the three of them. "Cherish, love and live. Even in the face of potential loss. One can't live without loving. To do so is to deny our most basic nature. A person who doesn't love anyone is not really human."

Her hand drops to her side and she leans forward to press a kiss to each of their foreheads then drops one to her daughter's golden red curls. "Would you please watch her for me? I would like some time alone." Turning to go, she pauses and says over her shoulder. "Grief can be overwhelming and while it's a part of life, one has to keep looking towards the future." Her voice drops even lower. "Life's greatest battle isn't about becoming strong or live to an old age. It's living." Kusako doesn't look back as she walks off leaving the four children standing alone in the middle of the cemetery.

Akina lifts her head, having stopped crying to listen to her mother's words. Her brown eyes lock onto her mother's retreating figure and unconsciously nods. She pulls away from Tsunade and eases around her to make her way up to the coffins. Looking down at the bent flower clutched in a hand, she reaches out and places it with the others. "I love you, Father. I'll make you proud. I'll make the entire clan proud. I'll live. For you. Mother. My friends. Konoha. And...myself." Bowing her head, she whispers a prayer for her father's soul then turns her back on it and walks towards her waiting friends.

"Akina?" Sakumo's dark blue eyes never stray from her, a clear look of worry on his face.

Summoning up a smile for him, she loops her arms around him and hugs him tightly. "I'll be alright. I have people who love me."

Grinning, Jiraya drops an arm around the girl's shoulders, pulling her along with him. "Of course, you do, idiot."

Ignoring that, Akina slides an arm around his waist and smiles up at him. Sadness still clinging to the edges but they all understand that it will take her time to stop mourning her father.

"Let's go get some dango."

"Again? I'm tired of them. What about ramen?" Speaking up, Jiraya gives Tsunade a look as she suggests her favorite snack. For the tenth time this week.

"Yuck. That's disgusting." Hazel eyes narrow at Jiraya for daring to mention ramen.

Sakumo cuts in before they can stare arguing over where to go. "Hey, cut it out both of you. Let Akina decide."

Three pairs of eyes land on her and she groans. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because!" Three voices ring out on cue.

"That's not a reason." Resisting the urge to cry again, for now at least, she drags her thoughts away from how sad she still feels to focus on her friends, knowing they are trying to cheer her up. Mulling over the matter, she wraps her free arm around Sakumo's waist and huddles between the two boys. "There's a new ice cream place that opened up. We can go there?"

A chorus of agreement floats down the street as the four of them head up the street, away from the cemetery and into the actual village.


	2. First Steps

Here's chapter two.

I know chapter one was just posted but I'm bored, restless and my brain is full of various ideas on where to take this. I've been writing a great deal lately. I lost count of how many words I've jotted down in the last month, over 15,000 easily. And most of that is just within the last two weeks.

Naruto is still Kishimoto's and the OCs are still mine.

Since canon information for when Sakumo graduated the Academy doesn't exist (yet) nor is there any data about when he became chuunin/jounin, I'm guessing here. He and Akina graduated from the same class at the age of nine. With their other teammate, they took and passed the Chuunin Exam at age eleven.

------------

_Five years later_

The twelve-year-old chuunin stares down at her mother's grave, a mixture of sadness, anger and exhaustion on her face. Slowly, Akina lowers herself down at the foot of the grave, eyes never leaving the headstone. "Mother..." Noisily exhales and drags her fingers through her pinned up hair, pulling it free and drops the pins into a pocket. "I still had so much to learn from you. I come back from a month long mission to find you dying. Was your mission really that difficult? No one will tell me exactly what happened, only you returned barely conscious clinging to Ukyou's back." Her fingers seek out the tessen at her hip. Pulling it into her lap, she lowers her eyes to it. The fan symbolizing that she is now head of her clan and allows her access to their summoning contract to felines. Lifting her head, Akina gazes at her mother's headstone again. "I wasn't ready for you to die and leave me, Mother." Falling silent, she rolls to her feet, ignoring the muted pain of the thigh injury she suffered. "I start Hunter-nin training tomorrow. It's going to be strange not to see Sakumo everyday. I'm going to miss him."

"Miss who?"

"You, stupid." She doesn't bother to turn around, having sensed her friend approaching the moment he stepped foot into the cemetery. Her fingers slide over the fan resting in her lap, waiting for him to join her. Warmth lands across her shoulders as Sakumo sits down and gives her a one armed hug. Akina shifts closer to him, craving human touch.

"If I'm stupid then you're insane."

"You wish." The banter comes out half-heartedly. She leans against him, resting her head on his shoulder and sighs. "It's...strange. I keep expecting to look up and see Mother standing there. Prepared to teach me something else no one else bothered to. Did she learn all that by herself or was it taught to her in the same manner it was taught to me? If only Grandmother or Grandfather was still around, I could ask them. Maybe I'll ask Uncle Taka."

Sakumo tightens his grip on his best friend, dropping his head down to rest against her's. "Kusako-san was a special person. She'll be missed."

"You mean you'll miss her cookies."

"That too." He readily agrees, tugging his teammate even closer, sensing she needs this right now.

Pulling away reluctantly, Akina levers herself to her feet and holds her hand out to Sakumo, dragging him to his feet. "Enough moping around here. Mother wouldn't appreciate being mourned for long. Life was to precious to her to waste on sadness." Determination shines in her eyes as she looks at him. "I'm going to make her proud of me. By being the best I can. By living like she would want me to."

A frown pulls on Sakumo's mouth, silent as he eyes her and wondering if she is trying too hard but discards that idea immediately. It's Akina afterall. "Being happy is all she would have wanted, Akina."

"I know. I am happy, Sakumo-_kun_." Teases her best friend, knowing how much he dislikes her using a suffix when addressing him. She having known him since the time they were in diapers. "Why shouldn't I be? My mother lived and died as a warrior. Both of my parents did." Her voice is steady as she stares at him, speaking the absolute truth. "Am I sad they are gone? Yes but I will see them again one day. They wouldn't want me to give up and die on their account."

"Don't do it."

"What?" Confusion appears on her face at his words, puzzled. "Don't do what?"

"Don't go into Hunter-nin training. Please. I don't want to lose you as a teammate and if you go into the program, we won't get to see each other much anymore. Hunter-nins live very dangerous lives. You could be killed at any time. You're my best friend."

Staring at her best friend, she lets out a long breathe then cups his face. "Sakumo..." Sliding her arms down to wrap around him, she holds on and rests her cheek against his soft hair, whispering. "All ninja live dangerous lives. Any one of us can end up dead at any given time. It's something we have to learn to live with. It's a sad fact but we aren't exactly in a safe occupation. Fact of life, Sakumo." Her fingers tangle in his short ponytail and tugs lightly. "Remember what my mother use to say?" Feeling his nod against her shoulder, she hugs him and closes her eyes. "'Life is full of risk and uncertainties. Without the risk that give life that needed spark, everything would be very boring. Life requires that risk to make it worth living. Otherwise, no one is really living but existing. And where would we be then? A world full of uninteresting people. You can't truly live without risking something. Remember that.'"

Her arms tighten around him before releasing and she tugs him around. "Let's go get some ice cream."

"What?"

"Ice cream. The cold sweet stuff."

"But..your mother just died...shouldn't..?"

Turning to face Sakumo, she spreads her arms outwards and smiles. "Yes, I know that Mother has only been gone for a week, Sakumo, but instead of mourning her I'm going to celebrate the fact she _lived_ and that we're alive. It's what she would have wanted. Living is my last gift to her. Living to keep her memory alive." Grabbing his hand, she pulls him towards the graveyard's entrance. "If we're lucky, Tsunade and Jiraya will be in Konoha."

They vanish around the path's curve, the trees hiding the two young ninja from view as a figure emerges from the trees. Approaching the grave they just let, Sarutobi stares down at Tamanazi Kusako's headstone. He pulls a bottle of sake and two cups from bag he is holding and pours some in each then places one at the foot of the stone. "To old friends, Kusako, wherever you are now." Sipping the alcohol, he turns his attention to the flowers and incense resting next to the small cup. "Your clan is doing exactly what you had hoped upon your death. Not that I had any worries. A more closely knitted family, I have never met. Akina is doing well. Better, really. You would be proud if you were here to see. Kusako, I don't understand why you were so worried about her. You laid down a very strong foundation and taught her all the important things. She is a credit to you and your clan. One of Konoha's best new chuunin and a future Hunter-nin." He drains the rest of the sake in the cup and places it back in the bag. Stepping closer, he puts his hand on the top of the unblemished stone. "Akina will thrive, my friend, for she has her friends and family should she ever need them. Young Sakumo is always by her side as well. Hmm. The future is bright, with the new generation shining strongly. What it will bring, we must wait to see but I have a feeling that you will be gaining a certain son-in-law when they are old enough to wed." Sarutobi turns and leaves without looking back at the grave of his Academy classmate, no trace of his presence left behind.

"Tsunade! Jiraya!" Akina's voice rings out in the quiet street as she spots her friends with their teammate. Slowing down, she eyes the pale teenager, feeling wary around him for reasons she can't explain and knows Sakumo feels the same as he tenses slightly next to her. "Orochimaru." Forcing herself to be polite, she addresses him as well. Quickly, her attention shifts back to her friends. "Sakumo and I were going to go to get ice cream. Do you want to come? You too, Orochimaru."

"Sorry, Akina, we can't. We're being sent out on another mission." Jiraya drops a hand on her shoulder and squeezes. "When we get back, we will."

Detecting something in their expressions, she frowns. "What?"

Sharing a look, Tsunade and Jiraya look uncomfortable at the question.

"Guys, just tell me."

"Are you going to be taking the jounin exam?" Tsunade changes the subject, or it seems.

"Not yet. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be to busy. In a year or so, I will. Why?" Brown eyes narrow slightly, Akina sensing her friend is trying to tell her something without coming out and saying it.

"They're pushing all able-bodied chuunin and genin to advance if they have the skills. That includes us."

Glancing over at Sakumo, she sees him look away and her head swings back to the trio's direction, loose reddish curls swinging with the movement. "They're preparing." A dawning realization hits her and her mouth presses into a tight line. "I thought we had an agreement with Sand."

"We do. It's not them. Yet." Jiraya tells her, arms cross his chest.

"Rock?" A shake of Tsunade's head causes Akina to wonder if there is a new threat or if they are even going to bother to tell her what is wrong. She turns her friend's words over in her mind, trying to view them from different angles.

"Tsunade. Jiraya. We're going to be late meeting Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru's voice cuts in calmly.

Watching her teammates walk away, Tsunade turns to Akina and Sakumo, giving them both quick hugs. "We'll see you two in a week." Spinning, the blonde races after her teammates, leaving them stare after her. Grumbling, Akina heads for their original destination: their favorite ice cream parlor.

"What are you thinking?" The silver haired chuunin's voice cuts into her thoughts and she looks at him from the corner of her eye. "Don't hold out on me now, Akina-**chan**."

"Pah. You're so easy to rile up, you know that?"

Scowling, he swipes at her head half-heartedly, unsurprised when she dodges with ease. "So I've been told."

Dropping the playfulness, Akina falls in step next to him, reaching out to tug on his ponytail. "There's something bothering me but I can't seem to figure out _**what**_." Making a face, she glances at him and shrugs. "Well worrying about it won't solve anything. It might be nothing. Probably is. Ninja aren't known for their ability to see into the future." Pulling the door of the ice cream shop open, she waits for Sakumo to go in before following, a bell chiming overhead.

"That would be scary. A ninja who is able to read the future." Ordering his usual, he turns his full attention to the girl next to him who is eying all the selection carefully. "You're doing it again."

"Hush. I'm deciding."

"Akina, please _please just pick a flavor _and don't you dare make this into a debate on which flavor is best. Last time you did that, I couldn't even look at any dairy product for a month. My mom was getting worried I was ill or something."

"Spoilsport." Grumbling, the kunoichi places her own order and they just stare at one another silently. Breaking the silence, she tells him the bad news. "I can't stay up tonight and stargaze, Sakumo, sorry but I have to get up very early to meet Uchira-sensei. He's taking me to the Hunter-nins' training area." Her voice cuts off when their ice creams arrive and they make their way to a table in the corner. "What will you do now? Sachiho told me that her mother is taking over her training in the hopes she'll be able to use their family jutsu." Stuffing a mouthful of cherry ice cream covered in whipped cream, nuts and chocolate sauce, she stares at him, waiting.

Shifting his gaze from her to his own dessert, he idly digs the spoon into the softening mint ice cream, refusing to meet her concerned one. "Train with Father or Uchira-sensei. Take what missions I can." Pushing the melting sweet aside, he lifts his head to look at her. Sakumo rises to his feet, hating the thought of losing both of his teammates and summons up a smile for his best friend. "I'm sorry, Akina, I don't feel like company anymore. I'll see you later." Leaving the bowl on the table, he walks stiffly away, not needing to turn to feel the worry and sad gaze burrowing into his back as he exits the shop, the moment the door shuts it cuts off the feeling. Turning, he hurriedly makes his way back to the Hatake home, not wanting to give Akina the chance to come after him.

Unknown to him, Akina hasn't budged from her seat. Sad eyes locked on the closed door, she sighs and drags her attention down to the remains of her sundae. No longer feeling the desire to eat it, she rises and carries the two bowls to the man behind the counter, passing him some money to pay for both. Forming the transportation seals, she vanishes in a puff of smoke. Appearing in front of her house, she slides the door open and goes inside, kicking off her sandels as she does. A surge of chakra has her scrambling for a weapon when it dawns on her it was her uncle's. "Uncle Taka?"

"Hey chibi." Taka lounges against the wall dividing the living room with the kitchen, dark brown eyes never straying from his niece. "Where's your shadow?" One eyebrow arches upwards upon seeing Sakumo is not with her. "Thought the two of you were attached at the hip."

"I'm too old to be called that, Uncle Taka." Scowling, she throws a book at his head, knowing the entire time it won't hit. "He's angry at me." Dropping heavily onto the couch, she shuts her eyes and drags a pillow over her face. "Not that I blame him. We won't get to see each other much anymore." Her voice is muffled by the cushion and scoots sideways after Taka pokes her in the shoulder to make room. "I already miss him."

"Growing up is hard to do, chibi, and you are never to old for a nickname. It's even harder to leave those whom you love behind." Jerking the pillow off her face, he lifts her head, dropping it into his lap to run his hand through her reddish gold curls. Tapping her on the forehead, he smiles indulgently down at her. "Sakumo might be angry now, but that will fade and soon the two of you will be rejoined at the hip. He loves you to much to give up your friendship over something like this. Your dreams aren't his and his aren't your's. Your paths may separate but that's what happens. If your friendship is strong, it will endure."

His sister's face stares up at him until Akina blinks and presses her lips together in an expression that is purely Wakari, shattering the illusion that his sister was there. "Don't go there, chibi. Growing up is part of life. No force can halt that." Yanking on a curl, he smirks at the irritated scowl thrown in his direction. Smoothing her hair out, he sighs. "Akina, are you sure that you want to become a Hunter? The rest of the family is concerned. You know that we're not trying to make you live up to some perceived notion we care what you do with your life. You could have stayed a genin for the rest of your life and it wouldn't have bothered us. We're not the Hyuuga or Uchiha. Perfection, while nice, is not important. Mioko is wondering if this is really something you want. So am I. Living in secrecy, can you do it? No one is to know you are to be a Hunter, Akina. Already people know. Yes, I know Sarutobi-sama gave you permission to let certain people know. Those in the clan who know are staying silent on the subject but everyone can tell something has happened." Holding his hand up, he halts her protest before it can really form and slides his hand across her mouth. "Hush. Let me talk." Once she nods, he tugs on her hair again.

"Kusako would be equally worried about you, was she still with us. Wakari would attempt to convince you to change your mind. The special forces aren't a good place for someone like you. The strength and desire is there. Your personality isn't a good fit. You're too kind. Too open. Could you make it? With your determination, certainly, but at what cost? You aren't ready yet to be clan head either, which is why until you are deemed emotionally and mentally ready, Mioko will be your proxy. As eldest female in the head family, she's the logical choice until the time you ready to take over. You're still offical head of clan and will be required to go to all meetings, including the yearly meeting for all of Konoha's clans, unless you are away or otherwise unable to be there. If that happens, Mioko will retain the power to stand in for you." Watching her face closely, he sees an entire range of emotions flicker through her eyes and smiles approving when he sees no anger or jealousy but relief.

Pushing her uncle backwards enough for her to sit up, she tucks her legs up under her and rests her elbows on her knees. "Thank you, Uncle Taka. I was going to bring that subject up tonight at dinner. Whoever heard of a twelve year old clan leader? The other clans would never accept it. Well the Akimichi would and probably the Nara and Inuzuka. But the Uchiha and Hyuuga? That's like asking them to remove those sticks from their ass."

"It was too soon for you to be thrust into this position. Kusako didn't take over from Mother until she was seventeen. We all thought we had years left to get you properly trained in how to run the family and deal with the stuck up brats Hyuuga and Uchiha." Tousling her hair playfully, he smiles before his expression takes on a slight edge and grimaces. "There's something else we need to dicuss, chibi. Some of the smaller clans have been bothering Mioko and I in attempts to sign a betrothal. The Nara and Inuzuka clans are especially interested. So are other families. Gekkou Fujita-san and Sarugaku Masakazu-san both asked about marrying their sons to you." Shaking his head, clearly annoyed. "They refuse to understand that any son would be required to take the Tamanazi name upon marriage unless you relinquish your blood right. They certainly wouldn't be the ones getting heirs. If you _did_ want to marry one of them and take their clan name that is your right as well. Mioko, as your aunt, would be named clan leader in your place. Her daughters would inherit."

"I don't want to marry anyone I don't love, Uncle Taka. Marriage is the **last **thing on my mind. When the time comes for me to marry and have heirs, I will." Leaning against the couch, she slumps rubbing a hand across her face. "I want the type of marriage Mother and Father had. Not one of convenience." Lowering her hand to her lap, she touchs tessen lightly, eyes fixed on it. "There's only one person I would ever marry."

"Hm that might be a problem. Hisoka-san is only interested in girls who will produce heirs for the Hatake clan. Unless Sakumo-kun goes against his father's wishes or you give up your claim, I don't see how you could be together." Climbing to his feet, he thumps her on top of her head. "Enough of this conversation. Talking about it won't change things. Any marriage is a long way off and in the end, it's your choice and no one else's who you shall wed. If it's Sakumo-kun, we'll figure something out when the time comes." Sliding on his sandels, he smiles at his niece. "The clan is meeting at the lake tonight. In celebration of Kusako's life." Vanishing in a cloud of smoke, Taka leaves Akina scrutinizing the space he was just in.

Addressing the empty house, she informs it. "Life is to short to waste on uncertainties. When the time for a decision comes, I will make one. For now, there is more important issues." Sliding her feet into her shoes, she hesitates and glances at her parents' shrine. Shaking her head, she slips out of the door, shutting it behind her. Breaking into a run, she takes to the rooftops to meet up with her family. The sounds of many people filtering through the air as she approaches. A grin spreads across her face and she lets out a shout, leaping off the last roof. Heads look up at the shout and children let out shrieks of joy at her appearance. Hits the ground, rolling to her feet only to be mobbed and knocked flat on her back, Akina curls up and laughs as her younger cousins crash into her and pile on top.

Watching from a tree, Sakumo smiles sadly at the scene before him. "You know, you _are_ welcomed to join us, Sakumo-kun." A voice nearly in his ear has him tumbling right out of the tree in his haste to pull a kunai from his thigh holster, landing in the lake with a splash.

"Well that wasn't expected." Taka gazes down at the form dragging himself from the lake then shrugs and calmly hops out of the tree, landing on the shore. Snagging one of the many children roaming around. "Umeko, go get a towel and a spare yukata for Sakumo-kun from my house, would you?" The youngster bolts off to do her cousin's bidding.

"Sakumo, what are you doing here?" Emerging from her relatives, Akina blinks owlishly at her soaking wet friend. Opening her mouth to question why he's soaked, she clamps her mouth shut.

"I came to apologize." Mumbles faintly, the words going unheard. Arms wrapping around him motivates him to lift his head, Akina's face almost touching his own. Yelping, he struggles for a second, the arms tightening around him causes him to freeze.

"You're a fool, Sakumo, but my fool. And my best friend. Don't do it again, moron." Releasing him, she punches Sakumo in the shoulder as Umeko runs up with the requested items. "Go get dried off. Then come back and have dinner with us."

Thanking the younger girl, he gathers the items and follows her to a nearby home he can change in. "I will."

Akina ignores her uncle who idly drops an arm around her shoulders. "Not now, Uncle Taka."

"There's always time for everything. But you have so little faith in me, dear niece." His hand grasps a curl and tugs, sidestepping the elbow aimed at his ribs, he drops his arm down to his side. "This will be the only time I tell you this until you come to me and ask to know more. Your parents fell in love when they were your age, Akina, and had a very loving relationship. Sakumo loves you and yes, you are both young that doesn't mean he doesn't know his feelings." Patting on the arm, he moves away to speak with his twin sister, leaving her staring after him.

Thrusting the thoughts in the back of her head, she turns to face Sakumo, Umeko pulling him along and grins. "Awww, Sakumo-kun has a girlfriend!"

"Akina!"

Her laughter rings out across the lake, sprinting over the dark surface with Sakumo on her heels.


End file.
